Sarah
Sarah is Ed's bossy, psychotic, spoiled, abusive brat of a little sister, who acts cute and charming only when it serves her. Sarah has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly due to her constant threats of tattling on him. The fact that their mother always believes Sarah, even when she is fibbing, doesn't help. She has a very loud mouth, a hair-trigger temper, and is easily agitated by others, especially her brother. She is almost always hanging out with Nazz or playing with Jimmy, and when she's not, she rushes to his aid the moment he calls her. Sarah writes about her innermost feelings in her diary, and has a crush on Edd (though this is usually not quite enough to spare him from her wrath). It's been shown that she shares her brother's superhuman strength, as demonstrated when she dropped a car on Nazz in "Truth or Ed". In "Little Ed Blue", she was apparently surprised to learn that her brother is much stronger than her, and is even more dangerous than she is when in a bad mood. Several minutes into the episode, she shouts at him, only to have him shout right back at her even more loudly and with more menace, which frightens her and makes her back off. She also seems to fear the Kankers, because unlike her brother, the sisters aren't afraid to bully the younger girl to get what they want. Eddy has yet to learn not to mess with Sarah, and it is often he who provokes her into physically attacking the Eds. About Sarah Sarah is the hot-headed, spoiled baby sister of Ed, who refuses to accept the love and affection he offers her. Although, she once did show concern for Ed in "Honor Thy Ed" when she thought he was in danger, until she realized he was faking it. She despises the Eds, and relishes the chance to physically harm them. She has a crush on Edd, which is shown occasionally, but even her love for him doesn't always spare him from her wrath. Sarah writes regularly in a diary which she keeps hidden underneath her mattress. In one episode, after the Eds accidentally destroy her bedroom, Eddy finds the diary, gets it open and reads the entry she had written about Double D (much to his embarrassment): "Double D is so cute! Last night I dreamt that he gave me a horsey!". Naturally, this violation of her privacy makes Sarah lay a serious hurting on the Eds. She is best friends with accident-prone Jimmy, who is jealous of her crush on Edd. She is Jimmy's fiercely protective bodyguard, defending him and rushing to his aid the second he yells for help. The two are often seen around the Cul-de-Sac playing with their toys, most notably Sarah's Polly Poo Poo and Jimmy's Mr. Yum Yum. Sarah has great strength like her big brother, only to a lesser degree. She often utilizes it to protect Jimmy from possible harm, or to beat up the Eds (or anyone else that's bothering her). Despite this, she still shows fear of the Kanker Sisters. Sarah's manipulating abilities can trick anyone into giving her what she wants, or doing what she says. As already stated, she is a common spoiled brat who refuses to take "no" for an answer; she'll either manipulate or whine until her desires are met. She's often determined to get what she wants, even if it means spoiling the fun of others. Usually, her wishes are granted right away, before the whining starts. She can be exceptionally cruel when provoked - she locked Ed out of the house when the 8 Hour Monster Movie Marathon was on, showing she obviously doesn't care about the feelings of others, least of all Ed's love for monster movies and comics. Sarah is something of a tomboy, judging by how much stronger she is than the other boys (and the willingness to use her strength), but is also very girly, showing interest in dolls, tea parties, and ballet. She also acts as a second mother to Jimmy, caring for him when he is injured, such as in "Cry Ed". In turn, Jimmy sometimes acts as a second father for Sarah, caring for her when she was sick in "Is There an Ed in the House?". The two share a very close, yet non-romantic relationship. Old Sarah As seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It," Sarah ages into an unattractive old woman who still possesses her loud mouth and selfish behaviors. She is still Jimmy's best friend, though no romantic relationship has sprung up between the two, even after all this time. Though much, much older, Sarah and Jimmy are still the same, except they have picked up knitting. Sarah has also become somewhat potbellied, as shown in the picture. In addition to this, she retains some (if not, all) of her powerful strength with no problems (as she is now very old) since she punched Eddy hard on the head without doing any harm to her bones (which should be withered and brittled due to her very old age). Jimmy was seen making a bedpan (a portable toilet used for bedridden people) cozy for Sarah, which might indicate she has bladder problems. Family *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *Ed (older brother) *Unnamed Aunt Trivia/Goofs *Sarah's opposite personality is a "sweet, compassionate girl", as seen in "Hand Me Down Ed". *Each of the Eds has scared Sarah before: Ed scared Sarah in "Little Ed Blue" for yelling at him, Edd scared Sarah in "A Fistful of Ed" because he became an unknowingly tough person, and Eddy scared Sarah in "Oath to an Ed" when she mocked him with baby talk. *She has a crush on Edd. *She likes toasted three-cheese sandwiches with the crusts cut off of the bread. *Her diary is white leather with gold (or brass) trimming. *In the game "Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall" Sarah, (along with Jimmy) is missing, leading some to think that she "fell" with the other kids. *In "Is There an Ed in the House?", it was revealed Sarah's favorite food is cheese by Jimmy, but Ed said it is vegetables. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw, Sarah's Halloween costume is the same outfit she wears in Sir Ed-a-Lot, except she has a different hat. *It is unknown whether Sarah has a genetic disorder and allergies similar to Ed since they came from the same family. *Most Mad, Dangerous or Craziest Times: Sarah is the most dangerous if any of her personal belongings (dolly, diary, etc.) are missing/stolen and if not found and returned to her, she will destroy and hurt anything in her path until it is given back to her. However, she is willing to physically abuse anyone who makes her mad. Gallery File:Sarah_bites_Eddy.jpg|Eddy had a bad case of Sarah-bite. File:Princess_sarah.jpg|Sarah in her Halloween costume. File:Queen_sarah.jpg|"All hail Queen Sarah!" File:Sarah_the_ed_touchables.jpg|Sarah with Jimmy at back. File:Stiff_upper_ed_0001.jpg|Sarah in her Rich Club costume. File:Sarah_eats_a_bug.jpg|"If my Mom sees Sarah eating bugs, I'll be in big trouble!"|link=Sarah eating bugs. File:Old Sarah.jpg|Old Sarah. File:Sarah_paints_edd.jpg|"Lots of hearts for you!" File:Sarah_in_bathing_suit.jpg|"It's bonehead time!" File:Sarah's room.png|Sarah in her room. File:Sarah-Traffic light.jpg|Sarah's job as a traffic light isn't very bright. File:Sarah_hit.jpg|"Oh, you!" File:Sarah6.jpg|"Huh?" File:Sarah.jpg|"Ed, You're scaring me." File:Sarah-4.jpg|Sarah is (almost) on the naughty list. File:Officer sarah.jpg|Policewoman Sarah's on the job. File:Sarah_stuffed.jpg|"Release my sister, nemesis of the blue yonder!" Edd and Sarah.jpg|A perfect match, or different... wanting Leapfrog.jpg|Sarah and Jimmy playing leapfrog. File:Angry sarah.jpg|Angry Sarah. File:Sarah is very angry.jpg|Angrier Sarah. Who She Is Angry.jpg|Uh oh... Jimmy stuck.jpg|"Are you okay?" NDVD_183.JPG|Now ain't that cute? Ed is givin' a hug for Sarah! Or maybe not. NDVD_179.GIF|"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" NDVD_018.PNG|"So what? We were using that!" Cheese_sandwicht.jpg|Does Sarah love cheese sandwiches? Sarah the princess.jpg|Sarah in her princess costume. The vampiressessess.jpg|Sarah as the Vampiress. Its way ed 0002.jpg|Sarah on her stilts. File:Melting_Ed.jpg|"NOW, STUPID HEAD!!!" Sarah_swell.jpg|Sarah's gonna blow! Category:Characters